


Una tarde poco común

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pasa de una tediosa y aburrida tarde al más emocionante de los encuentros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una tarde poco común

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Esciam

En opinión de Sherlock Holmes, nada resultaba tan desesperante como una mujer histérica, y aún peor, estúpida. Al fin y al cabo, un episodio de histeria es pasajero, mientras que la estupidez, en su experiencia, permanece hasta la muerte del individuo.

Sea como fuere, no veía por qué según Watson era su responsabilidad encargarse de semejante espécimen. Que el citado espécimen fuera una mujer que acababa de quedarse viuda le parecía un hecho irrelevante.

Era John quien usualmente, de ser necesario, se encargaba de tratar con víctimas una vez que los crímenes eran resueltos, de lo que por supuesto se ocupaba él. Ahora, sin embargo, con la patética excusa de una emergencia en el hospital, lo dejaba en tal predicamento. Sí, claro, como era el único médico al que podían llamar…

Estuvo más que tentado a marcharse, por supuesto, pero ya que se encontraban en la estación policial, ocupando una de esas pequeñas salas a las que eran enviados los familiares o víctimas liberadas, y tenía una perfecta vista de la insoportable sonrisa de Donovan al otro lado del cristal, como esperando verlo salir corriendo en cualquier momento, no deseó proporcionarle esa satisfacción.

De modo que se veía a sí mismo como un esclavo de su terquedad, contemplando a una mujer que no dejaba de llorar a gritos, deteniéndose apenas para respirar y balbucear unas cuantas incoherencias que no lograba ni deseaba comprender.

Si pensaba en ello, la situación podría resultar incluso cómica; una lástima que su sentido del humor distara tanto del común de los mortales. No que el perder a un ser querido tuviera algo de hilarante, por supuesto que no, pero considerando que más de una vez había sido tachado de misógino, resultaba irónico verse en la obligación de consolar a una mujer. Y lo peor del caso era que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, algo que no iba a reconocer, obviamente.

Tal vez si la estudiaba un poco podría encontrar un punto sobre el cual trabajar…

Tras diez minutos de minuciosa inspección visual, Sherlock llegó a obtener, al menos, quince datos que no había registrado en su anterior encuentro con la ahora viuda. Ya que su mayor preocupación había sido entonces descubrir al asesino de su esposo, suponía que se trataba de un descuido comprensible.

Ahora, de esos quince datos, podía descartar los que le eran totalmente inútiles en las actuales circunstancias.

Eso lo dejaba con dos, cada uno de ellos más sorprendente que el anterior.

En primer lugar, debía reconsiderar su teoría de la estupidez, porque si esa mujer no poseía al menos un intelecto superior a la media y una astucia sobresaliente, podía dedicarse a otra cosa.

Y segundo, esos alaridos y la apariencia descorazonada eran tan fingidos como el interés de Watson por la astronomía que el buen doctor adoptaba cada que le pedía lo acompañara al Observatorio, detalle por el que le estaba profundamente agradecido, aunque eso tampoco lo iba a reconocer.

Entonces, volviendo a la situación actual, sus nuevos descubrimientos lo ilusionaron; no tenía que consolar a nadie, estaba frente a un nuevo misterio. Fabuloso.

Tal y como le ocurría siempre que se entusiasmaba, Sherlock se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, sin despegar un segundo la mirada de la persona que analizaba.

—Dígame, señora Norton, ¿se le dan muy bien los números?

La mujer apenas si despegó la nariz del pañuelo, negando con la cabeza, sin responder.

—Lo menciono porque puedo ver sobresaliendo de su bolso el diario de esta mañana, está doblado en la página de entretenimiento; el Sudoku está completo.

—Es un juego tonto, me calma los nervios—comentó la mujer, antes de sollozar nuevamente—. ¡A mi Godfrey le gustaba tanto!

Sherlock se contuvo de rodar los ojos, la actuación empezaba a aburrirlo.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, los viernes se acostumbra publicar un juego mucho más difícil de lo usual, ¿verdad? Muy pocos logran completarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba en lo correcto, desde luego; más de una mañana de ese día en particular había encontrado a John casi jalándose los cabellos con desespero frente al diario. Lo común era que maldijera al juego y lanzara el lápiz al otro lado de la habitación.

—No lo sé, tal vez…. No me había dado cuenta.

—Es natural, seguro que puede resolverlos casi mecánicamente—comentó muy relajado—, me ocurre lo mismo; beneficios de tener una mente brillante.

La mujer sorbió por la nariz, mirándolo sorprendida por un momento, antes de empezar a llorar aún con mayor brío.

—Oh, señor Holmes, es usted tan amable, pero no necesita halagarme para que me sienta mejor, muchas gracias. Lo único que podría ayudarme sería tener de vuelta a…

—… su Godfrey, sí, ya lo imagino—la cortó el detective de mal talante—. Pero como eso resultará imposible, tal que quiera contarme por qué le alegra tanto en realidad la muerte de su esposo.

La mujer lo miró boquiabierta, dejando caer el empapado pañuelo sobre la moqueta, y encogiéndose casi imperceptiblemente sobre la silla.

—Nadie puede llorar tanto, y aún en la improbabilidad de que ello fuera posible, déjeme decirle que perdió toda credibilidad al sonreír cuando trajeron a ese par de borrachos que se divirtió tanto observando por la ventana; podría ser más cuidadosa…

—No sé de qué habla—la viuda hipaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo, mirando de un lado a otro como esperando que alguien irrumpiera en la habitación en cualquier momento.

—No se preocupe, sé con seguridad que usted no lo mató; mi investigación ha sido concluyente y el asesino está exactamente en donde se merece.

—Sí, pero…

—Si le tranquilaza aún más, tampoco creo que fuera su cómplice; este ha sido un crimen bastante mediocre. Ya que lo que ocurriera con su esposo le tiene sin cuidado, puedo decir que su muerte resulta casi aburrida; un hombre que se involucra en apuestas no tiene muchas oportunidades de salir bien librado, especialmente con tipos tan vengativos como los chinos. En realidad, ni siquiera había necesidad de recurrir a mis servicios, la policía lo hubiera descubierto en un mes o dos. Sin embargo, no dejo de encontrar curiosa su emoción, y aún más, todo este número de viuda desolada.

Tan pronto como el detective terminó su perorata, una más que interesante transformación se efectuó frente a sus ojos.

La señora Norton pareció recuperar de golpe el aplomo, y movió con habilidad su silla hacia la izquierda para evitar ser vista desde el exterior, al tiempo que pasaba una mano con mucho cuidado sobre sus mejillas, retirando los restos de lágrimas, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Tan terrible le parece que una mujer llore a su marido? Tal vez no está acostumbrado a expresar sus emociones, señor Holmes, pero es lo mínimo que se espera de mí en estas circunstancias.

—Ya veo. Se trata tan solo entonces de un convencionalismo social—a Sherlock se le escapó una mueca burlona—. Pero aún así, ¿no le parece un poco exagerado?

—Considerando que no planeo volver a casarme, perdonará mi exceso de entusiasmo, aunque tal vez tenga usted razón y me he dejado llevar, es la primera vez que enviudo.

Sherlock sonrió abiertamente antes esa muestra de descaro, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo la engañaba?

La mujer resopló antes de responder.

—Hasta donde sé, podría haber empezado al poco tiempo de casados, aunque él siempre lo negaba, por supuesto. Confíe en mí, han sido los quince meses más largos de mi vida.

—Lo encuentro un poco difícil de creer, si le soy sincero.

—¿El qué? ¿La infidelidad?

—No, a usted.

La mujer, a falta del pañuelo caído, se cubrió la boca con la manga del abrigo para amortiguar la risa.

—Qué poco elegante de su parte, señor Holmes, pero lo perdono; hace usted bien en desconfiar de las mujeres, podemos ser muy peligrosas.

—¿En serio? Jamás lo hubiera pensado—debía admitir, al menos para sí, que lo estaba pasando muy bien—. Supongo, sin embargo, que no estaría en sus planes ser para siempre una mujer engañada, no parece tener ese tipo de temperamento. Es más, la muerte de su esposo debió significar un auténtico alivio para usted.

Un brillo travieso refulgió en los ojos de la mujer.

—¿Se pregunta si a la larga lo hubiera matado? No, señor Holmes, tendré que decepcionarlo. Los trámites del divorcio iban viento en popa. No se extrañe de que no fuera descubierto en la investigación, tengo un abogado muy discreto.

—¡Vaya! Déjeme adivinar—golpeó la mesa con los dedos—. ¿Acuerdo pre nupcial?

—Muy astuto, detective, y como comprenderá, tengo motivos para alegrarme. Lamento la muerte de Godfrey, claro, y aún más en circunstancias tan trágicas, pero un hombre que elige una vida tan desordenada no podía terminar de otra forma.

—Al menos dejará a su vida una cuantiosa fortuna.

—Que siempre resultará mucho más apreciada que media fortuna—sonrió más ampliamente—; supongo que me considerará una persona terrible.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué habría de hacerlo. Se casó con un hombre despreciable, soportó humillaciones, y ahora, por azar del destino, se ve libre de él para disfrutar de su dinero como mejor le parezca; diría tan solo que es usted una mujer muy afortunada.

—No todo el mundo lo vería así.

—Yo no soy todo el mundo.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro, señor Holmes, se lo aseguro—le sonrió una vez más—. Espero que no me considere atrevida por decir que esta ha sido una de las conversaciones más estimulantes que he sostenido en años.

—En absoluto.

—Qué amable de su parte, es una pena que ahora deba dejarlo; imaginará la cantidad de trámites que debo realizar.

El detective asintió, sin cambiar su expresión y le hizo un gesto para que viera por la ventana.

—¿Ve a la detective que se encuentra fuera? No dudo que la acompañará con mucho gusto, le encanta servir al prójimo.

La mujer fingió un estremecimiento en lo que acomodaba su bolso.

—¡Dios me libre de ser su enemiga!—se levantó con un movimiento pesaroso—. No se preocupe, esta pobre viuda necesitará mucha ayuda.

—Gracias, señora Norton, no dudo que la detective Donovan pasará una tarde deliciosa en su compañía—se levantó también, escoltándola hasta la puerta—¿No lleva su pañuelo?

—Oh, no, está hecho un desastre, seguro que esa buena mujer me conseguirá algunos desechables. Ha sido un placer, señor Holmes, ¿le daría la mano a una mujer como yo?

Sherlock sacó la mano que permanecía en el bolsillo del abrigo, y la extendió sin dudar.

—Lo hago precisamente por tratarse de usted.

—Gracias, confío en que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente en mejores circunstancias—estrechó su mano con firmeza y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa antes de girar hacia la puerta.

El detective observó cómo iba encorvándose con cada paso, hasta llegar a la altura de Donovan, empezando a sollozar hasta que la agente empezó a darle palmaditas torpes en el hombro.

Antes de dejar la sala, Sherlock dio una mirada alrededor, deteniéndose un momento en el pañuelo sobre el suelo. Pasó por su mente la idea de recogerlo, pero la desechó de inmediato por absurda.

El trozo de tela con las iníciales I.N. quedó allí como testigo silencioso de un encuentro fuera de lo común.


End file.
